De Kronieken van Narnia: Suzanne van Narnia
De Kronieken van Narnia: Suzanne van Narnia De aap en de ezel Ergens in het diepe westen van Narnia, bijna aan het Woeste Westen, woonde er een aap die Draaier heette. Hij was de oudste, sluwste, meest gerimpelde aap die je ooit had gezien. Het grootste deel van de dag bracht hij door in zijn boomhut, bananen etend en sinaasappelen smikkelend. Weinig dieren kwamen bij hem in de buurt, op één na. Puzzel, de vriendelijke, grijze ezel, had zo zijn eigen stalletje onder de boomhut van Draaier. De twee praatten zelden met elkaar. Hooguit deed Puzzam af en toe wat boodschappen voor de aap, daar was die namelijk te lui voor. Maar daar waren ze allebei tevreden mee. Op een zekere dag, echter, gebeurde het dat een klein wezentje opgewonden naar de stal van Puzzel toe hupte. Het was een eekhoorntje, en het had kennelijk grote haast. 'Dag, klein eekhoorntje', begon Puzzel vriendelijk toen hij het knaagdier aan zag komen. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' Draaier, die in zijn boomhut zat, hoorde het wel maar hij had er geen belangstelling voor. 'Aslan, de Grote Leeuw, heeft een boodschapper naar Narnia gezonden!' verklaarde het eekhoorntje ademloos. 'Ik heb de taak gekregen alle Narniërs die ik kon vinden te verzamelen.' Daar moest Puzzel toch over nadenken. Natuurlijk was het geweldig nieuws als Aslan weer wat van zich liet horen, maar waarom zou hij daarvoor een boodschapper sturen? Draaier, die ondanks het feit dat hij niet geïnteresseerd was, alles had gehoord, riep vanuit zijn boomhut: 'Belachelijk! Sinds wanneer heeft Aslan ooit een boodschapper gehad om zijn wil door te geven?' Het eekhoorntje siste van woede. 'Het is heel echt waar! Tisrok heeft het zelf gezegd!' Nog steeds wist Puzzel niet goed wat hij er precies van moest denken. Draaier daarentegen daalde zelfverzekerd uit de boom neer. 'Tisrok heet hij dus, hé? Wel, dan wil ik die boodschapper van jou wel eens ontmoeten. Kom mee, Puzzel.' En zo kwam het dat de ezel en de aap achter het eekhoorntje aan gingen, benieuwd naar wie die geheimzinnige figuur wel niet zou zijn. Ergens in Londen Het was een regenachtige dag met slechts hier en daar een vraagje zonneschijn dat door het wolkendek heen brak. De lucht begon al wat koude wind van de komende herfst mee te voeren. Reeds begonnen de eerste bladeren al bruin te kleuren. Het was op die dag dat Suzanne, mijn zus, zich naar een klein schooltje haastte dat haast volledig tussen grotere gebouwen zat weggestopt om haar kinderen op te halen. Met enthousiaste woorden kwamen ze langs hun klasgenootjes op haar af rennen. Zij begroette hen hartelijk, aaide hen over hun bol en bracht hen naar huis. In Brussel had ze in een rijhuis met twee verdiepingen en een tuin gewoond, en dat was in Londen niet anders. Het was niet ver lopen naar het huis waar zij en haar kinderen woonden, ze waren er dus snel. Eenmaal binnen gooiden de kinderen hun boekentas aan de kant en openden meteen hun speelgoedkast. Suzanne begon al het eten te maken, want over een uurtje zou haar man Emile thuiskomen. Die avond zat Suzanne aan het voeteneind van het bed waarin haar kinderen sliepen. Het meisje was al avontuurlijk en had al dikwijls geklaagd dat ze alleen wou slapen. De jongen nam nog graag zijn teddybeer mee. Maar die avond luisterden ze allebei met ingehouden adem naar het verhaal dat hun moeder hen vertelde. Verhalen over een ver land, met magische wezens, een land dat prachtiger en vreedzamer was dan je je kon voorstellen. 'Hoe heette dat land?' vroeg het meisje op een gegeven moment. 'Ach, het is al zo'n oud verhaal. Dat weet ik niet meer zo goed', zuchtte Suzanne, hoewel ze het zich nog als gisteren kon herinneren wat ze in Narnia had beleefd. 'Leven er in dat land ook sprekende beren?' vroeg haar zoontje, zijn teddybeer stevig onder zijn arm geklemd. 'Reken maar', grinnikte Suzanne. 'Reken maar. Maar nou moeten jullie slapen.' Ze gaf haar kinderen nog een dikke kus voor ze naar haar eigen kamer ging en daar dicht tegen haar man Emile aan kroop. Die nacht had Suzanne het gevoel dat ze zweefde. Dat maakt iedereen weleens mee, maar voor haar was het ditmaal extra speciaal. Het was zo'n hemels gevoel, alsof ze door wolken gedragen werd. Ergens in de verte hoorde ze een leeuw brullen, maar het geluid deed haar glimlachen in plaats van ineenkrimpen. Slecht nieuws Het was een stralende dag toen koningin Lillian van Narnia voor het kleine zomerhuisje zat dat niet ver van het westelijke bos vandaan stond. In een zilveren stoel gezeten keek ze naar Tirian, haar jonge zoontje dat enthousiast met een houten zwaarder speelde. Zijn goudblonde haar glansde in het zonlicht. Naast de koningin stond Juweel, een prachtige eenhoorn met een leeuwenstaart en een ietwat op diamant lijkende steen aan de vesting van haar hoorn. Ze leek afstand van de kleine prins te willen houden. 'Scheelt er iets, vriendin?' vroeg Lillian vriendelijk. Een beetje beschaamd knabbelde de eenhoorn aan haar zij. 'Niets aan de hand hoor', antwoordde ze. 'Het is maar dat eenhoorns niet zo van jongens houden.' Waarop de koningin alleen maar glimlachte. Het gevoel van rust en vrede werd echter ruw verstoord toen wild hoefgetrappel weerklonk. Verschrikt keken Lillian en Juweel op naar de centaur die hijgend de heuvel op kwam rennen. 'Koningin', hijgde hij toen hij halt hield, 'ik heb nieuws dat u niet zal bevallen.' Hij wilde nog verder spreken, maar moest noodgedwongen stoppen om op adem te komen. 'Kalmeer eerst, beste Runewijs', sprak Lillian. 'Bewaar je stem.' De centaur haalde even diep adem en verklaarde toen: 'Er volstrekken zich vreselijke dingen in het westen. De Narniërs hebben het erover dat Aslan een boodschapper zou hebben gestuurd, die zijn wetten aan het volk verkondigd.' Even begreep Lillian het probleem niet. 'Als er een boodschapper is, zou dat toch goed nieuws moeten zijn? Aslan is al tijden niet meer in Narnia geweest.' 'Vergeef me mijn brutaliteit', sprak Runewijs nederig, 'maar toen ik gisteravond de sterrenhemel bestudeerde, zag ik dat de komst van deze boodschapper rampzalige gevolgen kan hebben voor Narnia.' Daar moest Lillian toch even over nadenken. Centauren konden als geen ander de sterrenhemel interpreteren, en ze waren al eeuwen trouwe dienaars van de koningen en koninginnen van Narnia geweest. 'Misschien moet ik daar toch even gaan kijken', besloot ze. 'Juweel, jij komt mee met mij. Runewijs, jij brengt Tirian terug naar Slot Paravel. Ik verwacht niet dat er zich grote problemen zullen voordoen, maar we kunnen niet voorzichtig genoeg zijn.' De Stalheuvel Zij aan zij liepen de twee vriendinnen door het bos tot ze ter hoogte van een riviertje kwamen. Een houten vlot, gestuurd door een kleine waterrat, dobberde op het water. De dikke houten planken waren van dryaden afkomstig. 'Wat moet dat?' riep Lillian uit. Het waterratten stak zijn pootje in de lucht. 'Orders van de Grote Leeuw', riep hij toen het vlot uit het zicht dreef. Verbijsterd keek Juweel hem na. 'De dryaden moeten wel iets heel slechts hebben gedaan', zei ze, 'als Aslan toestaat dat ze omgehakt worden.' Lillian schudde haar hoofd. 'Dit kunnen geen orders van Aslan zijn, zoals ik al zei. Als hij echt zijn wil wilde verkondigen, had hij daar geen boodschapper voor nodig gehad.' Wat verderop in het bos kwamen ze in de buurt van een open plek, toen er ineens een indringende gil werd geslaakt. Meteen trok Lillian haar zwaard en Juweel stampte met haar poot en brieste. 'Daarheen!' snoof ze voor ze zich een weg door de struiken baande. Langs het vrijgemaakte pas kon de koningin nu zien wat er gaande was: een vrouw werd door twee saters in bedwang gehouden en ze kon geen kant meer op. Een van de saters trok een dolk, maar zodra de koningin en de eenhoorn schreeuwend het strijdtoneel betraden, renden ze angstig weg. Toen hun voetstappen wegstierven, keek Lillian om naar de vrouw. 'Ben je in orde?' vroeg ze bezorgd. De vreemde vrouw knikte. 'Ja, dank u wel. Die saters besprongen me opeens en ik... Dat heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt.' Daarop mompelde Lillian begrijpend. Toen schoot het haar te binnen: zo diep in het westen van Narnia woonden er geen mensen. De dichtstbijzijnde stad die door mensen werd bewoond, Steenvoorde, bevind zich op een flinke afstand van hier. 'Wie bent u en waar komt u vandaan?' vroeg Lillian. 'Neem me niet kwalijk', zei de andere vrouw. 'Ik ben Suzanne.' Meteen knielde Juweel voor haar neer. 'Suzanne de Vriendelijke, wat een eer dat u naar Narnia teruggekeerd bent.' In iedere andere omstandigheid zou Lillian hartelijk hebben gelachen om die bewering, maar ze wist dat Juweel met die speciale edelsteen leugens kon doorzien. Ook zij knielde. 'O, oude koningin van toen, uw komst is het beste nieuws dat ik vandaag al heb mogen vernemen. Het spijt me dat ik u niet onder gelukkiger omstandigheden kon ontvangen, maar dit zijn geen gelukkige omstandigheden.' 'Dus die Tisrok beweert dat hij een boodschapper is van Aslan?' vroeg Suzanne toen de koningin en de eenhoorn klaar waren met hun uitleg. Juweel knikte. 'Leugens', mompelde ze. 'Dat voel ik gewoon.' In de tussentijd waren ze goed opgeschoten en steeds dieper het bos in getrokken. Het terrein liep heuvelopwaarts. De hemel begon stilaan donker te kleuren. 'Het wordt laat', merkte Suzanne op. 'We zullen weldra een slaapplaats moeten vinden.' Maar Lillian wilde nog verder gaan. Ze begon stemmen te horen, een heleboel stemmen. Uiterst behoedzaam liep het drietal verder, tot ze in de buurt van een open plek kwamen. Aan de andere kant daarvan stond een lage stal, in het midden staken wat dwergen net een vuur aan en om dat vuur heen zaten tientallen Narniërs. Sprekende dieren, faunen, dwergen... Allemaal mompelden ze opgewonden onder elkaar. Het praten hield echter op toen de deuren van de stal openzwaaiden en een figuur uit het donker tevoorschijn kwam. Uit naam van Aslan Het was een imposant figuur. Hoog en slank, met een autoritaire uitstraling. Donker haar, een vriendelijke blik die echter een flinke dosis sluwheid verborg. Hij zag eruit als een mens, maar hij had iets raars, iets onwezenlijke. Dat was Tisrok. Aan zijn ene zijde dribbelde een oude, gerimpelde aap met hem mee en aan zijn andere zijde een rode kater die zijn kop fier opgeheven hield. Alle verzamelde Narniërs keken ademloos toe. Vooral naar Tisrok, besefte Lillian. Op dat moment begon die te spreken. 'Welkom, beste vrienden. Dit is een heuglijke avond. Een avond waarop we alweer een stap dichter zijn naar het Narnia dat we willen.' Iedereen hield zijn adem in, ook Lillian, Suzanne en Juweel. 'Zoals mijn meester, Aslan de Grote Leeuw, al zei, is Narnia niet het land van de mensen. Dat zal het ook nooit zijn. Ik ben een uitzondering, omdat ik zijn boodschapper ben. Maar voor de rest is dit niet het land van de mensen.' Zijn stem klonk honingzoet, zo zacht, zo redelijk en kalm. Ik zal luisteren, dacht Lillian. Ik zal... Ze moest haar kiezen op elkaar klemmen om niet te kermen toen ze de hoorn van Juweel in haar zij voelde. Een paar seconden later gebeurde Suzanne hetzelfde. 'Hij is doorspekt met leugens', zei Juweel zacht. 'Dat voel ik.' Nu ze uit de trance waren gekomen, voelden Suzanne en Lillian die waarheid des te harder aankomen. 'Daarom', sprak Tisrok net, 'zit er maar één ding oo. We moeten de wil van Aslan waarmaken. We moeten de mensen uit Narnia verdrijven!' De dwergen, faunen, saters en een aantal van de sprekende dieren juichte, anderen schuifelden onrustig heen en weer. 'Dat zijn de dieren die het minste denken als mensen', zei Lillian. 'Die zijn minder gevoelig voor zijn mooie praatjes.' Ze hield even op en voegde eraan toe: 'We moeten dringend naar Slot Paravel en daar versterkingen halen. Het is nog erger dan ik dacht.' 'Die aap en die kat zien er anders uit alsof ze niet onder invloed zijn', merkte Juweel op. 'Dat zou kunnen betekenen dat zij Tisrok naaste handlangers zijn.' Daarop knikte Lillian, maar ineens sloeg de twijfel toe. Narnia was inderdaad nooit het land van de mensen, en dat zou het ook nooit zijn. Heeft Tisrok misschien gelijk? Horen we hier niet te leven? Diep in het bos De volgende ochtend werd Lillian wakker in de werkkamer van een klein torentje dat midden in het bos stond. Overal in het bos stonden er zulke torens, die haar grootvader Caspian de Tiende had laten bouwen. Juweel had in de buitenlucht geslapen, en het deed de twee vrouwen plezier toen ze zagen dat hun vriendin in orde was. 'Oké dan, wat is het plan?' vroeg Juweel toen ze de slaap uit haar ogen knipperde. 'Zo snel mogelijk teruggaan naar Slot Paravel en daar troepen verzamelen', antwoordde Lillian onmiddellijk. 'Twintig sterke mannen oo paarden, een stuk of twintig honden, centaurs en een stuk of wat luipaarden. Dat zou voldoende moeten zijn, afgaande op het aantal Narniërs dat zich vorige nacht verzamelde.' Suzanne bleef sceptisch. 'Maar veel van die Narniërs zijn onder invloed. Ze hebben geen flauw idee wat er gebeurt. Er kunnen onschuldigen sterven.' 'Dat moet dan maar', verklaarde Lillian grimmig. 'Soms is een offer nodig.' Daar had Suzanne op willen protesteren, maar toen hield ze haar mond. Ondanks haar titel had ze immers zelf mensen neergeschoten in het gevecht tegen de Telmarijnen. Daarvoor ook nog, toen ze voor het eerst in Narnia kwam. Aldus besloot ze gewoon met haar vriendinnen mee te lopen door het woud. 'Over een niet al te verre afstand komen er soms centauren', verklaarde Juweel. 'Als we die op tijd kunnen bereiken, zullen we des te sneller in Slot Paravel zijn.' De twee koninginnen mompelden instemmend. Ze zetten er flinke vaart achter, want ze moesten er zo snel mogelijk zijn. Op een gegeven moment bleef Juweel stilstaan. Achterdochtig snoof ze de licht op. 'Ruik je of voel je iets?' vroeg Lillian. De eenhoorn schudde haar kop. 'Ik weet het niet. Het is iets wat ik niet kan thuisbrengen. Een of ander gevoel... vreemd...' Op het moment dat Juweel het woord 'vreemd' zei, begin Suzanne het ook te voelen. Het was een oud maar zeer bekend gevoel. Warme adem overspoelde haar rug, en ze draaide zich tegelijk met Lillian en Juweel om. Achter hen stond, stralend in de zon van de voormiddag, een indrukwekkende leeuw. Zijn manen golfden over zijn nek terwijl hij de drie met zachte, maar afstandelijke ogen opnam. 'Aslan... de Grote Leeuw', fluisterde Lillian vol ontzag. Aslan keek alleen maar geamuseerd, maar hij werd algauw weer ernstig. 'Tisroks tijd in Narnia moet een einde nemen', begon hij te spreken. 'Hij heeft al nog meer Narniërs in zijn macht gekregen sinds deze nacht, en jullie zullen een bondgenoot nodig hebben in de strijd.' Hij loet zich op zijn buik neerzakken en zei tegen Suzanne: 'Kom je met mee, jongedame?' Nogal beverig maar vereerd door het aanbod klom Suzanne op die brede, gouden rug. 'Wij zullen troepen halen', beloofde Lillian, en ook Juweel knikte plechtig. 'Ik weet dat jullie dat zullen doen', antwoordde Aslan. 'Ik zal in de verte met jullie zijn.' De Levensboom Gezeten op de rug van de Grote Leeuw leek het woud aan Suzanne voorbij te flitsen. Handig liep Aslan heuvelopwaarts en heuvelafwaarts, ontweek hij boomstronken en sprong hij over beekjes. Hij deed het met een gratie en soepelheid zoals je die niet vaak vindt. Suzanne had geen idee hoe ver ze waren, toen hij plotseling vertraagde en ten slotte halt hield. Ze stonden nu op de top van een hoge heuvel die slechts één boom had. Het was een oude, knoestige eik die zijn takken en bladeren indrukwekkend naar de hemel toe spreidde. 'Welkom', dreunde Aslan plechtig, 'bij de Levensboom.' Hij schraapte even met zijn poot over de grond en brulde toen zo luid dat de bladeren ervan trilden. Stilaan begon de boom te kronkelen en te kreunen, tot hij een opening zichtbaar maakte. Meteen herinnerde Suzanne zich de boom waardoor ze na haar tweede verblijf in Narnia terug naar haar eigen wereld was gegaan. Ze had niet gedacht dat er nog zulke bomen waren. 'Dit is een poort', verklaarde Aslan. 'Een poort die ons naar de westelijke landen zal brengen.' Verbaasd keek Suzanne hem aan. 'Je gaat de Telmarijnen om hulp vragen?' Aslan knipperde niet eens met zijn ogen. 'Onthoud goed', zei hij, 'dat mijn macht niet langer geldt in Telmar. Ik zou iets dergelijks niet ondernemen als hun landbeschermer het er niet mee eens was. Hou je goed vast.' Stap voor stap liepen ze richting de Levensboom, almaar verder van Narnia vandaan, en steeds dichter bij Telmar. Suzanne merkte het nauwelijks toen ze doorheen de opening liep. In feite besefte ze pas dat ze zich in Telmar bevonden toen ze achter zich keek en alleen maar een begroeide heuvel zag. Het landschap voor zich strekte zich eindeloos ver naar alle kanten uit. Bomen waren nergens te bekennen. Met de leeuw aan haar zijde loep Suzanne langs korenvelden en boomgaarden. Overal weerklonk het energieke gezang van leeuweriken en patrijzen, maar geen van deze vogels kon praten. Het was vreemd om te bedenken dat dit land zo goed op sommige landen in onze eigen wereld leek. Geen wonder dat de Telmarijnen zich hier het meeste thuis voelden. Al veranderde dat wel eventjes toen ze een jonge vrouw aan de zijde van zo'n enorme leeuw zagen aankomen. Kleine kinderen schreeuwden van angst en holden naar de boerderijen. Mannen hieven waarschuwend hun wapens, als ze er al hadden, tot het tweetal weer voorbij getrokken was. Aslan deed of zei de hele tijd niets. Hij straalde nu minder energie uit, wat pijnlijk duidelijk maakte dat zijn krachten hier echt niet meer golden. En dat maakte Suzanne juist bang. Koning van Telmar Tegen de namiddag liepen Aslan en Suzanne door de grote poort van de Telmarijnse hoofdstad. Edelen, burgers, kinderen, soldaten, allemaal verzamelden ze zich langs de rand van de straten om met grote ogen naar de nieuwkomers te kijken. De landbeschermer van Telmar moet ons wel heel gunstig gezind zijn, anders zaten we onderhand al flink in de knoei, bedacht Suzanne hoopvol. Het voel haar op hoe goed deze stad leek op Beruna en Steenvoorde, twee Narniase steden die ooit door Telmar bezet waren geweest. Ook de mensen hier leken goed op die uit Narnia: overwegend zwart haar met ogen zo donker als herfstbladeren. Langzamerhand begon de menigte in beweging te komen en volgden ze Suzanne en Aslan het drukste deel van de stad uit, naar een groot, dreigend kasteel dat op een indrukwekkende manier op een heuvel was gebouwd. Het kasteel van de koning van Telmar. In tegenstelling tot de rest van de bewoners, die zich in een brede halve waaier voor de weg naar het kasteel hadden verzameld, bleken de wachten voor de poort minder geneigd het onverwachte bezoek door te laten. 'In naam van Aslan, het zou me een eer zijn mochten wij met jullie koning kunnen spreken.' Die naam hadden de wachters al gehoord, maar het zinde hen niet. Met een schok besefte Suzanne dat ze niet eens wist hoe de landbeschermer van deze mensen heette. 'En wie is die Aslan dan, als ik vragen mag?' vroeg een van de wachters op hooghartige toon. Op dat moment kwam Aslan zelf naar voren en sprak voor het eerst. 'Ik', zei hij kalm en rustig, 'ben Aslan.' Een zucht van verbazing gleed door de menigte. Kinderen roepen het uit van opwinding, volwassenen deinsden terug. 'Een sprekende leeuw!' werd er hier en daar geroepen. Aslan stoorde zich er echter niet aan. 'Laat koning Erlian tot ons komen, of laat ons tot hem komen, als we maar met hem kunnen spreken.' De wachters schenen nog even te twijfelen, maar toen nam een van hen een besluit. Bijna een uur later, toen het grootste deel van de stadsbewoners de belangstelling al had verloren en Suzannes voeten pijn begonnen te doen, kwam er beweging aan de andere kant van de brug naar het kasteel. Met het hoofd fier omhoog en de kroon op, schreed de Telmarijnse koning over de weg naar voren. Achter hem liepen een aantal heren en leden van de hofhouding. In hun schilden en wapens was de zwarte das steeds aanwezig. Wederom vroeg Suzanne zich af hoe die landbeschermer heette. Het gesprek De koning bleef op een paar meter afstand van de twee vreemdelingen staan. Van ver had hij er indrukwekkend uit gezien, maar van dichtbij kon Suzanne de zweetpareltjes op zijn voorhoofd zien. Hij was zo aan het eind van zijn dertiger jaren, schatte ze. Hij zag er streng uit, maar ook niet als een tiran. 'Hier ben ik', begon hij laconiek, zonder enige begroeting. 'Spreek.' Aslan boog uit respect zijn kop. 'Koning van Telmar, wij zijn hier gekomen om u een gunst te vragen. Ons land, Narnia, wordt in zijn voortbestaan bedreigd. We vragen u beleefd om hulp.' Suzanne voelde zich opeens weer helemaal op haar gemak. Aslan straalde het gezag van een echte leider uit, iemand die zich niet dreigend maar ook niet kwetsbaar opzette. Al voelde Erlian zich duidelijk allerminst op zijn gemak. 'Hoe weten we dat dit geen hinderlaag is?' vroeg hij wantrouwig. 'We hebben een niet al te best verleden met Narnia, nog geen honderdvijftig jaar geleden. Toen probeerde Miraz dat land over te nemen om ons van een hongersnood te redden, en nu komen jullie ons om hulp vragen?' Hij begreep het kennelijk totaal niet. 'Mijn overgrootvader heeft zich tot koning gekroond toen we het nieuws kregen dat Miraz dood was', ging Erlian verder. 'Ik ben vastbesloten die lijn te blijven aanhouden.' Aslan knikte hem even respectvol toe. 'Het zou ons een eer zijn om naast uw mannen mee te vechten, en ik denk dat het ook eervol voor u zou zijn een ander land uit de nood te helpen. Maar als u dat niet wilt...' En hij begon zich al om te draaien, toen de Telmarijnse koning hem haastig terugriep. 'Denkt u soms dat wij geen eergevoel hebben? Dat we barbaren zijn? Dan aal ik u eens iets vertellen: mijn mannen hebben al te lang in dit land gezeten om niet te profiteren van een goed gevecht!' Hoop laaide op in Suzannes buik. Dit ging precies de goede kant op. 'Generaal', sprak de koning, 'kies een aantal van onze fitste mannen uit en bewees die twee wat we waard zijn.' De edelman naast hem knikte en ging meteen terug naar het kasteel. 'Bedankt dat u ons wilt helpen', sprak Suzanne nederig, al had ze zo ongeveer het idee dat Erlian hen meer hielp voor zijn eer. Terug door de poort Gezeten op een wit paard voelde Suzanne hoe de wind door haar haren woei. Ze had sinds de ochtend nog niets gegeten, maar toch voelde zich fit. Aslan leek als helemaal onvermoeibaar toen hij naast haar draafde. De Telmarijnen die op hun paarden achter hen aankwamen, hadden glinsterende ogen van verwachting, hoewel sommige ook bang leken. Erlians generaal had voorgesteld om eveneens een aantal schildknapen mee te sturen, maar dat had Suzanne vriendelijk geweigerd. Het begon zo langzamerhand al donker te worden toen Aslan na kilometers van akkers en weilanden halt hier voor een hoge rotswand, niet ver van de plaats waar hij en Suzanne die ochtend waren aangekomen. Enkele van de mannen keken verbaasd bij het zien van de muur van steen. 'Moeten we daar over of moeten we eromheen?' werd er luidkeels gevraagd. Aslan wees met zijn kop naar het steen. 'Hier moeten we door.' Ongelovig geroezemoes weerklonk. 'Daardoor? Dat is onmogelijk, dan zouden we...' Wie het ook zei, hij viel stil toen Aslan zijn muil opensperde en een keer brulde. De rots begon opeens te beven en te trillen, en een huivering van angst trok door de soldaten heen. 'Laat je a,gst je niet verlammen!' bezwoer Aslan hen. 'Denk alleen aan de strijd die voor je ligt. Geef het sein, Suzanne de Vriendelijke!' Suzanne wachtte even tot er een kleine wig in de rotsen leek te ontstaan, en toen gaf ze het teken. 'Telmarijnen! Voorwaarts!' Of het nu door Aslan of Suzanne kwam, of door allebei, de soldaten herstelden zich en in één vloeiende beweging stormden ze voorwaarts, recht op de wig af. Suzanne voelde hoe haar witte paard almaar sneller en sneller ging, en toen slokte de duisternis haar volledig op... Gevecht om de Stalheuvel Het geroep en gekrijs van vechtende troepen sneed doorheen het bos. De chaos was overal; op elke mogelijke plek waren verschillende wezens met elkaar in gevecht. De dienaren van koningin Lillian stonden hun mannetje tegen de aanhangers van Tisrok, maar het was een ongelijke strijd. Met zijn zacht klinkende stem en kalme aard had de valse boodschapper al een deel van de vijandelijke troepen aan zijn kant gekregen. Zo kwam het dat bijna alle mannen en dwergen die Lillian aanvankelijk steunden nu ''tegen ''haar vochten. De gevolgen waren ontzettend. Verschillende van de honden die de koningin had laten halen lagen dood tussen de struiken. Een grote bruine beer zwoegde toen hij een hele reeks zwarte dwergen van zich af moest slaan. Jager de jaguar, opperbevelhebber van het legioen van luipaarden, zag verschillende van zijn krijgers mankend en met gebroken poten rondstrompelen. Juweel vocht onvermoeibaar door, maar haar flanken zwoegden en de steen op haar voorhoofd had zijn glans verloren. Temidden van al die chaos hakte en vocht Lillian om zich heen, maar ze was de uitputting nabij. 'Aslan, help ons!' riep ze uit. En juist op dat moment kwam Suzanne, met de Telmarijnen op haar hielen, de heuvel op stormen. Deze onverwachte verschijning van woeste, doorgewinterde soldaten wekte zoveel angst op, dat sommige wezens die betoverd waren opeens niet meer wisten wat ze aan het doen waren. De rode kater die Suzanne eerder bij Tisrok had gezien, krijste van angst en vluchtte een boom in. Draaier de aap probeerde weg te lopen, maar een hippogrief die aan de zijde van de koningin had gevochten greep hem met zijn voorpoten beet, wiekte hoog de lucht in en liet de aap van daaraf naar beneden storten. Een wilde hoop laaide op in Suzannes borst toen ze zag dat verschillende Narniërs zich begonnen terug te trekken, maar toen sloeg de angst haar om het hart. In het heetst van de strijd was een Telmarijn van zijn paard afgespringen en nu hield hij zijn speer hoog in de lucht, klaar om een doodsbang kijkende vos neer te steken. 'Nee!' riep Suzanne uit. 'Die niet...' Gebrul luider dan gedonder weergalmde door de bomen. Verschillende vechtende krijgers vielen zelfs omver door de schok en degenen die dat konden, drukten hun orebn plat tegen hun hoofd. Het geluid bleef aanhouden, en toen het uiteindelijk ophield, zag Suzanne een schrikwekkend tafereel: vlak in het licht van de laaiende vlammen van een vuur, stond Aslan met uitgestoken klauwen over Tisrok heen gebogen. Verbanning De ene na de andere strijder hield stil. Vriend of vijand, iedereen keek met ingehouden adem toe. De Grote Leeuw zien was al indrukwekkend, maar terug in zijn eigen land had Aslan al zijn macht terug. Tisrok keek met brandende ogen naar hem op en leek in niets meer op de zachte, redelijke boodschapper die hij eens was geweest. Maar als de leeuw al aangedaan was door die blik, was daar niets van te merken. 'Sirene die zichzelf een menselijke gedaante aanmat', sprak hij laag en luid, 'die tong van je zal nooit meer onheil kunnen aanrichten.' Nog voor hij uitgesproken was steeg er een hoog, scherp gegil op uit de keel van de sirene, die opeens afzwakte tot een verstikt gerochel, en daarna kwam er helemaal geen geluid meer. Tisrok keek Aslan nog een paar tellen indringend aan, toen krabbelde hij behoedzaam overeind. Met nog een laatste blik van woede en vernedering naar zijn vijanden en voormalige volgelingen, draaide de sirene in mensengedaante zich om en verdween in de duisternis. Wat er van hem geworden is weet ik niet, maar ik heb wel gehoord dat hij zich ergens diep in het Woeste Westen heeft teruggetrokken en daar als kluizenaar is gaan leven. Toen de valse boodschapper verdwenen was, richtte Aslan zijn aandacht op de doodsbenauwde menigte voor hem. Zelfs Suzanne moest onwillekeurig huiveren toen ze die brandende ogen zag. 'Na de Witte Heks gedood te hebben', begon Aslan laag en ietwat dreigend, 'heb ik gezworen dat Narnia nooit meer in handen zou vallen van iemand die alleen aan zijn eugen heerschappij denkt. Dat het alleen nog maar heersers zouden worden zoals jullie die nu hebben.' Hij wenkte naar Lillian, die nog maar net kon terug knikken in haar verwarring. Aslans stem werd zachter. 'Langs de andere kant heb ik begrip voor jullie frustraties. De frustraties van sommigen van jullie toch.' Meer hoefde hij niet toe te voegen. Sommige Narniërs hadden er al voor Tisroks komt moeite mee gehad dat Narnia door mensen werd geregeerd, en nu meer dan ooit. Alsof ze een onuitgesproken bevel gehoorzaamden, begonnen langs alle kanten wezens naar voren te komen. Een groot aantal zag er ronduit doodsbang uit en trilden toen ze in een rij voor de Grote Leeuw gingen staan. Aslan raakte de wezens, variërend van dwergen, saters en sprekende dieren een voor een aan met zijn massieve poot. Iedere lichte aanraking leek in één tel alle spanning uit de wachtende wezens te verdrijven, en in een plechtige stilte verlieten ze allemaal de Stalheuvel in verschillende richtingen. Suzanne wist wel wat dit betekende. Aslan had alle wezens die niet onder koningin Lillian wilden dienen zijn zegen gegeven, zodat ze met een gerust gemoed een ander oord konden opzoeken. Zodat ze een toekomst tegemoet konden gaan die ze zelf wilden. Toen ook de laatste van de vertrekkende Narniërs was verdwenen, keek Aslan de nog aanwezigen een laatste keer aan. Met een waardige knik naar iedereen verdween hij, net zo snel als hij die ochtend gekomen was. Na de strijd 'Bedank koning Erlian dat hij ins te hulp is gekomen.' Lillian stond waardig tegenover de generaal die het Telmarijnse leger damen met Suzanne en Aslan naar de Stalheuvel had geleid. 'Ik weet dat onze landen een pijnlijk verleden hebben, maar ik ben mijn oorsprong niet vergeten. Het spijt me van je gesneuvelde mannen.' De Telmarijnse edelman knikte instemmend. 'We zaten al te lang in Telmar om niet eens te profiteren van een goed gevecht', was het enige wat hij zei voor hij zijn soldaten verzamelde om terug te gaan naar zijn eigen land. De laatste die vertrok, een jonge soldaat, keek nog een keer om naar Lillian, alsof hij nog steeds niet van de gebeurtenissen van die nacht bekomen was. En dat was Lillian ook nog niet. Na de stoet van Telmarijnen te hebben nagekeken, en nog even de verzorging van de gewonden gecontroleerd te hebben, richtte de koningin zich weer tot Suzanne. 'Ik denk dat ik uit naam van heel Narnia spreek als ik je bedank voor wat je gedaan hebt. Dit zullen we niet snel vergeten.' Juweel naast haar knikte eerbiedig, en Suzanne voelde zich verlegen worden. Voor ze wat kon zeggen klonk er een bedeesd, schuchter stelletje. Het was een mooie, grijze ezel, met grote ogen en neergeslagen oren. 'I-ik wil mijn spijt betuigen', begon hij aarzelend. 'Ik zweer dat ik helemaal niet in het complot zat, maar Draaier zei dat ik ook moest komen en...' Juweel hinnikte even van pret. 'Het feit dat je hier je spijt betuigt, zegt al genoeg. Je bent hier van harte welkom, Puzzel.' Waarop de oren van het ezeltje weer omhoog gingen. Nog een goede maand bleef Suzanne in Narnia om te helpen met de nodige reparaties en om de Narniërs gerust te stellen na de strijd. Al gauw was Jagers legioen van luipaarden weer helemaal op de been en waren alle andere legermachten ook weer hersteld. Suzanne werd al snel dikke maatjes met Tirian, die met grote ogen naar verhalen uit de Gouden Eeuw van Narnia luisterde. Later zou het jonge prinsje zelf koning worden en op zijn beurt het land besturen. Juweel bleef hem altijd bijstaan, al bleef ze zich ongemakkelijk voelen als ze bij jongens in de buurt was. Maar natuurlijk had Suzanne nog haar eigen kinderen. Een goede maand na het gevecht om de Stalheuvel, werd ze op een nacht plots weer wakker naast haar man Emile. Na over de verwarring heen te zijn liep ze haastig naar de kamer van haar kinderen, die nog steeds vredig in hun bed lagen te slapen. Suzanne lachte vertederd. Zo onschuldig en gelukkig als haar kinderen er zo bij lagen, was het niet moeilijk je voor te stellen dat ze over dat verre Narnia droomden. thumb Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Kronieken van Narnia Categorie:Voltooid